


Birthday Strolls

by dip_and_pip_trash



Series: Phan One Shots [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_and_pip_trash/pseuds/dip_and_pip_trash
Summary: Phil adores their fans. He really does. But he also really wants some time alone with Dan on Dan's birthday





	Birthday Strolls

When Phil opened his eyes that morning, he was already smiling. It was June 11th 2018. A plain day for some. But not him. 

It was Dan's 27th Birthday. The one day of the year where Phil spoiled Dan and Dan couldn't complain about it. 

Or he would be? But they had two shows today. 

Now Phil knew he could have done something with Dan the night before but he wanted to do something on Dan's birthday. 

As his boyfriend slept on beside him, Phil started to think things through. They had a matinee first. Maybe after that they could go and get some nice food together. But then they had the evening meet and greet to prepare for. 

A gentle stir broke Phil from his thoughts as Dan started to wake up. Phil had also failed to notice that their alarm was going off. Signalling that it was time for them to start getting ready for the day. 

Brown eyes met blue ones and Phil instantly fell in love all over again. He placed a gentle kiss to Dan's lips and whispered a soft “Happy birthday Dan,” into Dan's ear. Phil then continued to pepper Dan's face in little kisses until the other man was laughing and asking him to stop. 

Dan had told Phil not to get him anything. They were on tour afterall. But Phil couldn't resist picking up something. He happily passed Dan over two gifts. A keyring of a dog (to represent the one Phil promised they would get once they moved) and a black box. 

Dan opened the box and gasped when he saw the necklace inside. It was on a beautiful silver chain and had a small camera pendant on. Dan stared at it for a couple of moments before Phil opened up the camera to show a picture of them. One of Dan's favourite pictures of them. 

“Phil… it's… I love it,” Dan settled on. His eyes filling up with tears fast. He passed the box to Phil who reached forward and happily placed it around his boyfriends neck.  
They enjoyed each other's company for a while but soon it was go time and as their management knocked on their doors for the third time, they knew they had to leave their bubble and face the real world. A world where they couldn't hold hands or kiss or show any affection towards each other. 

Their first meet and greet went incredibly well. A lot of fans of course wished Dan a happy birthday and a few even commented on the necklace around his neck, telling him it was cute. If only they could have seen the picture on the inside. 

The first show seemed to breeze by as well. Phil happily made jokes around how Dan was getting old and would be joining him in the old people's home very soon. It was all fun and they seemed to bounce off each other even more during this show. 

The second show as went well. Dan and Phil both showed everyone else some of their day by updating their Instagram stories. But apart from that the day seemed to be going like any other day. 

And Phil hated it. 

So when they reached their hotel room, Phil made sure that Dan didn't get too comfortable and informed everyone else that they would be going out. Some tried to come with them and as much as Phil knew he sounded selfish, he declined their offers. Was it so bad if he just wanted to spend some time with Dan today?

The food was amazing. They are in a small restaurant that was thankfully still open. Phil bought champagne and they toasted to the tour so far and to themselves. They then shared some cheesecake with each other. It was something they would never normally do, not in public. But today they weren't Daniel Howell and AmazingPhil. They were two guys on a cute date to celebrate a birthday. 

And as they walked through the now quieter streets, Phil couldn't help slipping his hand into Dan's, walking slowly with him and bumping their shoulders occasionally. And maybe they took the long way back to the hotel but they were high on love and life. Finally just two people alone with one another. With not a care in the world. 

That was when Dan turned to Phil and smiled. “Phil I think it's time. I think we should tell the fans about us.” Phil had to admit that it had taken him by surprise, of course it had. 

They had talked about doing it this year. Coming out to their fans after years of hiding. 

“What's changed?” Phil mumbled as the pair continued their walk. Dan looked down at their hands and smiled. It was almost as if Phil could read his mind as the words that spilled out of Dan's mouth next made perfect sense. Phil saw them coming. 

“Look at this. I want to be with the man I love and show the world just how much I love and adore him. I don't want to hide this anymore,” Dan simply said. 

They laid in bed later that night, Dan's birthday in the past as the pm soon turned to am. Dan played on his phone constantly as Phil just watched, playing with Dan's hair every now and again. In a perfect silence which was soon broken by Dan raising his phone, Instagram clearly opened on camera.  
“What are ya doing?” Phil mumbled. He went to move away from Dan, guessing he wanted privacy to say something to the fans. But this wasn't on story. It was on just normal pictures. 

But Dan was shaking his head and pulled Phil into a closer embrace, smiling at the camera. It was a sleepy selfie. But Phil loved it. It was the caption that made Phil's heart flutter

danielhowell: thank you for all the well wishes today. I had the most amazing day with all the people at the show and then the most amazing (get it) evening with the man I love. I couldn't have asked for a better start to being 27. Thank you. 

And yes they broke the internet. Yes the phandom went into a frenzy and yes people were still talking about it a week later. But Dan and Phil were happy together and that's all that mattered. 

And the next time they went out, they held hands with pride and love in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: dip-and-pip-trash.tumblr.com
> 
> Send me prompts if you have any.


End file.
